EAW Wicked Games (2019)
| city = , | lastevent = EAW Reasonable Doubt (2019) | nextevent = Road to Redemption (2019) | lastevent2 = EAW Wicked Games (2018) | nextevent2 = EAW Wicked Games (2020) }} Wicked Games (2019) is a professional wrestling free-per-view (FPV) featuring professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from the Voltage brand of Elite Answers Wrestling. The event will take place on November 9, 2019, at the in , . It is the second event in the Wicked Games chronology. Production Background Storylines On the September 29 episode of Voltage, Ms. Extreme, Andrea Valentine and Raven Roberts talk about their War Games victory at Territorial Invasion. Charlie Marr interrupts the women and declares that Voltage is his show. He is pissed about their actions at Territorial Invasion. The women and Charlie get themselves in a heated debate until Ms. Extreme puts out the challenge to face Charlie for the EAW Championship at Wicked Games. Charlie declines the challenge; however, the Chairman of the Board and acting co-commissioner of Voltage, Mr. DEDEDE, who somewhat makes the match official. Later in the show, Ms. Extreme goes to Vice-President HRDO about making her versus Charlie a Barbed Wire Massacre Match. HRDO approves the stipulation for the match at Wicked Games. On the Voltage after Battle of Egypt, the newly crowned Universal Women's Champion, Raven Roberts comes out to the ring and cuts a problem, where she vows to be a fighting champion. She issues out the challenge for anyone to step up and face her at Wicked Games. On the October 26 episode of Showdown, Heavenly Hell (Constance Blevins and Minerva) go to General Manager Jenny Punk about accepting Roberts' challenge at Wicked Games. Punk denies Heavenly Hell the opportunity to face the champion but is willing to give one of the women a shot to face her. Punk announces a Beat the Clock Challenge and the member of Heavenly Hell with the fastest time will face Roberts at Wicked Games. On the October 3 episode of Showdown, Blevins managed to defeat Kensington Calhoun-Astor while Minerva failed to defeat Xander Payne. By default, Blevins would move onto Wicked Games to face Roberts. On the October 20 episode of Voltage, Rex McAllister cuts an in-ring promo and lets everyone know that he's looking to get his third World Championship reign. Jack Ripley comes out and informs everyone that's he's hungry to get a World Championship reign of his own. Ripley never shies away from competition and he's determined to build himself after Dynasty made a mockery of him and the National Elite Championship. Ripley challenges McAllister at Wicked Games, which McAllister accepts. On the November 3 episode of Voltage, it was announced that Ripley versus McAllister will be a qualifying match. The winner would move onto compete in the Extreme Elimination Chamber at Road to Redemption. After Dr. Bethany Blue shocked the world by capturing the Interwire Championship from Terry Chambers, Chambers has his intentions of getting a rematch for his championship; however, Blue is unwilling to give him his rematch. She continues to poke fun of his health and say that he will be harmed if he steps into the ring with her. Chambers is blindsided by Blue, who claims she still wants to help Chambers. On the October 6 episode of Voltage, Chambers' personal doctor informs HRDO that he will be medically cleared in the first Voltage after Battle of Egypt. However, Nurse Goldstein claims that Chambers should never be let back into the ring again. But, her attempts are no use. HRDO announces that Blue will defend the Interwire Championship against Chambers at Wicked Games in a Stretcher Match. On the October 6 episode of Voltage, Consuela Rose Ava faced Serena Riot in a winning effort. Ava's celebration was cut short when Korey Gaines made his presence known. Gaines states that he heard Ava state that she has an unclear path to Wicked Games, but would love to take part in the event. Gaines is the same way and challenges Ava to a match at Wicked Games. Ava accepts the challenge and soon after, Gaines lays out Ava with a superkick before announcing that their match will be for Ava's 24/7 contract. After a failed attempt to get her job back after being suspended by Mr. DEDEDE, Veena Adams looked to make her presence known in other areas of the show. On the October 6 episode of Voltage, Adams attacked The Woogieman, who had an open challenge. The assult continued until Andrea Valentine came out to save Woogieman and run Adams out of the ring. On the October 27 episode of Voltage, it was announced that Valentine would face Adams at Wicked Games. However, if Valentine manages to retain the Specialists Championship against Serena Riot, who had aligned with Adams, the title would be on the line at Wicked Games. On the Voltage before WIcked Games, Valentine retained her championship against Riot. Thus, making Valentine versus Adams for the title. On the October 20 episode of Voltage, Jesse Barlow faced Damien Butler as the winner moved onto Wicked Games in the number one contender's match for the Interwire Championship. Barlow would defeat Butler. Later in the night, Sarah Price would face Frankie Paradise and win. Thus, making Barlow versus Price at Wicked Games official. Shortly after her victory, Shortfuse PAKA would attack Price, clearly still having issues from before. On the October 27 episode of Voltage, PAKA states that he need to give Price a fight before moving on. Price goes along with the idea and vows to vanquish him in the process. Hannah Marin, the woman that has been hanging around Barlow, tells Price not to make the mistake of stepping into the ring with Barlow. Instead of a foe, be an ally to Barlow. On the November 10, Talib Bari hosts an edition of Cloth Talk with Barlow and Price. Barlow offers Price the chance to join him and be an ally; however, she slaps Barlow, but Marin spears Price to the ground and begins to clash with her. Barlow pulls Marin away before continuing his conversation with Price. Barlow still offers to help put Price on the right path, but PAKA makes his presence known by taking down Barlow and Price. At Wicked Games, Barlow and Price will be joined by PAKA as it becomes a triple threat number one contender's match for the Interwire Championship. Category:EAW Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:EAW Voltage Category:2019